This invention relates generally to the field of indicators mounted on land vehicles providing relative distance to an obstacle, and in particular, to a system and method for barrier proximity detection.
Back-up proximity detection systems are becoming more common on consumer and commercial vehicles, often using radar as a back-up aid to prevent accidental collisions with unseen vehicles or stationary objects. Radar sensors and controllers have been developed to economically implement the back-up proximity detection systems.
Although such systems increase driver confidence and reduce potential vehicle damage while backing up a vehicle, they are only directed to the rear of the vehicle. No warning system is provided in the forward direction, even though such a system would be useful in detecting the distance to objects in front of a vehicle, particularly when parking. Existing parking aids use a permanent installation near a stationary barrier to sound an alarm when the vehicle is a certain distance from that barrier. This arrangement only provides an indication when a vehicle approaches a particular barrier, rather than providing the driver with the distance to any barrier.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system and method for barrier proximity detection that overcomes the disadvantages described.
One aspect of the invention provides a system for barrier proximity detection, comprising a short-range detection (SRD) sensor, a barrier proximity detection system (BPDS) controller, and an operator display and control. The SRD sensor mounted on the front of the vehicle detects the distance to objects and transmits a proximity signal to the BPDS controller. The BPDS controller provides a distance signal to the operator display and control, where the driver can use it. The BPDS controller may also store preset alarms, distance setpoints, or desired ranges for repeated use.
Another aspect of the invention provides an operator display and control wherein the operator display and control further comprises a gradient alert display with audible signals to indicate the distance to an object.
Another aspect of the invention provides an operator display and control wherein the operator display and control further comprises an alphanumeric display to indicate the distance to an object with a preset target distance.
Another aspect of the invention provides the steps determining a desired clearance distance between the front of a vehicle and a barrier, storing the desired clearance distance, determining a measured distance between the a vehicle and barrier, and providing an operator indication when the measured distance is less than or equal to the desired clearance distance.
The invention provides the foregoing and other features, and the advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention and do not limit the scope of the invention, which is defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.